Fate
by The Dreaming Hare
Summary: For decades, Parvati has struggled to accept herself for who she really is. Deep within the Forbidden Forest she finds a strange comfort in watching the light of the stars and the portents they foreshadow. Little did Parvati know that someone else found a strange comfort in watching her. [Round 4 of QLFC, (2/355) Pairing Bonanza Challenge]


Stars shone in the inky sky, their vast expanse blanketing the grounds and forest with their magnificence. Parvati sat perched in the upper reaches of an old oak tree, deep within the Forbidden Forest. Leaning against the broad trunk, her bare feet dangled in the air as she ran her fingers absentmindedly through her long dark hair, ruffling the blue-black feathers hidden within it.

She often came here at night to stargaze, and to contemplate her immortality. As she grew into adulthood it had become far more difficult to relate to the witches and wizards of her generation, making her withdraw and become more serious. It wasn't their fault, and it wasn't hers, but as she watched them grow old and die around her, she couldn't help but feel bereft. Lavender's death had hit her especially hard, leaving her more morose than before.

She had often lamented her long-lived youth, though it wasn't something she could control. Her sister thought her morbid and strange, being unable to embrace who she was, instead wishing for a mortal life. _(We're not like them, Parvati. We're Byangoma, not human. They die, yes, but it is the natural order – just as ours is to continue on living.) _Though she hadn't seen her parents in decades, she knew that they would find her view odd as well.

Returning to Hogwarts had seemed like a good way to try and mend her views, and accept her fate at the same time. Although she couldn't envision embracing a life like that of her parents and finding those worthy of knowing their own fates, becoming a Professor had seemed more in line with her own aptitudes.

She had loved Divination as a student, sensing Professor Trelawney's latent talents as a Seer, and then later being fascinated by Firenze's more natural approach to the subject. Byangoma weren't Seers, but they could at times see the fates of those around them, and could choose to impart that knowledge if they wished. Both of her professors had inspired her in different ways, and in the end she had approached the current Headmistress of Hogwarts about the vacant Divination post.

The forest was no longer forbidden to her, now that she was a Professor. She knew that had any of them still lived, her classmates would have been surprised that it was she that filled that role rather than her sister. When she had attended Hogwarts as a student, she was more interested in having fun than studying. Now, she did all she could to learn not only about the stars, but also about those around her.

Enough time had passed that her students were the great-grandchildren of her classmates. At first it had been jarring, seeing the similarities between them and their distant relatives, but soon she had found that visiting the forest could bring her enough peace to deal with her conflicting emotions. She was approaching her tenth year as a Hogwarts Professor, but still she was not as satisfied as

As the sky lightened and the sun began to rise, Parvati climbed down the tree to return to the castle, unaware of those who had been watching her from within the leafy expanse.

* * *

"Good morning class," Parvati greeted her students as she swept into her classroom. She received a few tired smiles and a small nod. Hers was a smaller class than most, as she had elected to teach Divination only to those who were gifted with or had a potential for actual forms of foresight.

"I hope you're all well-rested, because today the Headmistress has granted us leave to stargaze using the enchantment in the Great Hall." She heard a couple groans and raised an eyebrow.

"Considering that this is material we revised last week, I have full confidence that if no true predictions are made, then you will, at the very least, be able to identify the trends which are currently affecting either humans as a race, or your homeland as a nation."

At that, she received a smile from a couple of her students, and they all set out towards the Great Hall. Parvati walked slowly in their wake, content to let them walk at their own paces. As they cleared the Entrance Hall, and most of her class slipped in through the double doors, one of them hung back to speak to her. With protuberant silvery eyes, and long blonde hair, she was almost the spitting image of her great grandmother.

"Yes, Selene?"

The girl paused and took what appeared to be a steadying breath before speaking.

"It won't be what you think. The decision will be yours to make, but even then they'll try not to overstep boundaries. It isn't exactly a conventional love that he's seeking."

Parvati smiled at her reassuringly. "Thank you, Selene. I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

The girl gave a quick nod before turning to join her classmates in the Great Hall. Parvati took a moment to compose herself before entering as well. Selene's words were sure to be important, as the girl was definitely a sensitive to the vibrations of the world around her.

* * *

Once more she was perched in a sturdy old oak tree, gazing up at the sky. She wasn't trying to look into the future, nor into the past. She was simply gazing up at them and letting her mind wander, relaxing as a sense of peace filled her.

Then the sound of thundering hooves sound below her, and she crouched on the branch in alarm, putting her hand to her chest in an effort to calm her leaping heart. As the perpetrator came into view, she tried to regard him with a coolness that wouldn't belay her alarm.

As the centaur came to a stop below her tree, he looked up at her and pawed the ground. His dark skin and coat shone under the moonlight, his wild hair and mane tangled down his back. His eyes glittered as he called up to her. "Hail, fair bird-maiden!"

She smiled involuntarily at his greeting and nodded in response, staying perched in her tree as he looked up at her.

"Will you not join me on the ground, so that we may speak as equals?"

Parvati dropped to the ground with barely a thought, and righted herself before him, while trying to conceal her surprise at her own actions.

"What is it that you wish to speak to me about?"

"Fate, of course."

"Of course," she laughed softly. "My fate? Yours? That of the world?"

He regarded her oddly then, as if it should be obvious. He crossed him arms and snorted mightily before deigning to speak once more.

"Both mine and yours, if you should be agreeable."

"I see." And she did see.

Versed in the customs of non-human beings, she was well aware of what the approach of this centaur meant in his culture. Natural female centaurs were very rare, the male population almost eclipsing them entirely. If she wished it, with this offer she could live among the centaurs as a full member of their society.

She looked at him seriously. "You honour me."

He nodded, but said nothing, seemingly content to observe her.

"Tell me then, why I should accept your offer."

He smiled then, a wild expression that bared his teeth. "You would be happy if you accepted. You would have a place of your own. I have watched you now for many moons. You come to the forest because you are unsettled, yes, but also because you feel at peace among the shadowy boughs."

She nodded absentmindedly. He was right, and she knew it. Her place wasn't among the humans, as much as she may wish it. Among her own people, she wasn't yet comfortable, nor did she know if she ever would be. But here was a third option… one that could see her once carefree happiness return.

She looked at the centaur once more, marveling at his wild beauty – the unmarred planes of his face, his muscled human torso, the seamless join between man and equine. "You haven't told me your name."

"Bane."

Holding out her hand to him, she nodded, eyes shimmering with tears. "I accept your offer, Bane."

He let out a laugh of sheer delight before embracing her roughly while whispering in her ear. "You will not regret it, my fair bird-maiden."

As he led her more deeply into the forest, she did not once gaze up at the heavens, knowing that this was a decision best made by her heart, regardless of the portents of the stars.

* * *

_AN: Written for Round 4 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. Chaser #2 for the Wigtown Wanderers. Prompts used this round: began and ended with the same noun (stars), (7) bird, (10) leaping, and (15) Wide Awake, by Katy Perry._

_This was also my second fic written for the 355 Pairing Bonanza, Parvati/Bane._


End file.
